


the way you touch my soul (is so damn evil)

by humanveil



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: (spoiler) eve kills her in a dream, F/F, complicated feelings & sexually charged violent imagery, ish, you know... casual things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: I want to kill her.





	the way you touch my soul (is so damn evil)

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the femslashficlets' janelle monae lyrics table, for the prompt: _you better know what you're fighting for_. title from tash sultana's _mellow marmalade_. 
> 
> enjoy!

_I want to kill her._

 

She sees Villanelle in her sleep. 

It isn’t an uncommon thing, this. Not since Eve’s thoughts had been taken over by dead bodies and secret agencies and women who kill. The images are not quite clear, their existence shadowed by something she can’t name. Hazy, in a way. 

It’s just them. Just the two of them. They’re secluded, here. Alone. Villanelle’s body beneath Eve’s own, held down by her weight. 

_Restrained._

Desire pools in Eve’s stomach. She can feel it, the temptation. The way it spreads throughout her body, makes her heart beat faster. Adrenaline: raw and all-consuming. 

She feels powerful. Feels frightened at the control she has in this situation, at what she wants to do with it. At how  _much_  she wants to do it. 

Revenge, Eve thinks.  _Et cetera, et cetera._

It isn’t always a knife, but it is this time: the handle cool and heavy in her hand, what little light there is glittering off the blade. Villanelle’s skin breaks easily, Eve’s movements expert in her fantasy. 

The blood that gushes out is bright red and warm, pungent as it taints the air. Sticky where it coats their skin. 

She feels like a God. 

Villanelle gasps, arches, eyes wide and bright and hurt, and she’s dying, Eve thinks. Villanelle is dying and she did it. Keeps doing it. One wound following the other: acts of anger, acts of retribution. Blood spills, doesn’t stop spilling, crimson painting the image in Eve’s mind until there’s almost nothing left, and Eve leans down, forward, her face above Villanelle’s, lips ghosting bloody lips, a mantra-like thought going through her head—

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

She wakes with a start: arches off the bed, breath coming in quick, short pants. Her eyes are wide as she stares at the ceiling, a hand held over her heart.

The  _thump, thump_  seems to reverberate. 

She doesn’t go back to sleep. 

 

_With my bare hands._

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
